


[Podfic] Fortunate Son

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up in the future to a world that needs Captain America; meanwhile, a Cold War-era supersoldier assassin emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortunate Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476018) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:15:08

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Fortunate%20Son.mp3) (14.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Fortunate%20Son.m4b) (7.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
